The Hippie Shake
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Ein Kostümball mit vorgegebenen Muggelkostümen – ist das Ministerium jeck?


**Authors Note:**  
Entstanden aus der Halloween-Wettbewerbsaufgabe des HPFFA:  
Das Ministerium gibt einen Halloweenball im Muggelstil – und kein einziger Zauberer kann sich davor drücken ;)

Tja – äh – es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Draco als Hippe war auf jeden Fall witzig zu schreiben . Danke an lanee fürs Betalesen.  
Der Titel ist eine Anlehnung an den Musiktitel „The Hippy Hippy Shake" von Chan Romero aus dem Jahre 1959. Leute, _das _war Musik.  
Okay, hat übersetzungstechnisch wenig mit dem Begriff „Hippie" zu tun, wie wir ihn hier kennen, aber es passte so schön.  
Harrys Kostüm wird den meisten nichts sagen. Wenn jemand Interesse hat, kann ich die Lösung dazu liefern. Dazu muss man sehr, sehr alte Computerspiele kennen … noch bevor der Computer überhaupt erfunden war. :p

Viel Spaß!

**_The Hippie Shake_**

_Das ist doch ein Witz, oder?_  
Draco verschluckte sich, als er die Schlagzeile und den dazugehörigen Artikel des heutigen Tagespropheten las und nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm, nicht den Bissen seines Brötchens auf den Tisch zu spucken. Er röchelte hilflos.

„Draco?" Pansy klopfte ihm besorgt auf den Rücken.

„Guck dir bitte das da an!", krächzte Draco, sobald er in der Lage dazu war.

Pansy nahm ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand, las und kreischte dann laut auf. So laut, dass die gesamte Halle nun auf den Slytherin-Tisch starrte.

„Merlin, wieso schreist du so?!" Blaise Zabini war vor Schreck die Gabel aus der Hand gefallen.

„Das da!" Sie fuchtelte erst mit der Zeitung herum und hielt sie ihm schließlich vor die Nase.

Zabini schnappte sich ungeduldig das Papier aus Pansys Hand. „Ach du liebes … jetzt drehen die völlig durch", sagte er fassungslos. Dann las er laut vor.

**Halloween in der Tradition der Muggel!**

_Das Ministerium wird in diesem Jahr einen Ball für die Hexen und Zauberer in den eigenen Räumen veranstalten, der ganz in der Tradition der Muggel stehen wird. Nicht-Magier sind aufgrund des Geheimhaltungsabkommens nicht zugelassen. __  
__Jeder Bürger unserer Gesellschaft ist aufgefordert teilzunehmen. Als Entschuldigung gelten lediglich schwerste Krankheit, ein Aufenthalt in Askaban und der eigene Tod. Das Ministerium bittet um rechtzeitige Mitteilung, sollte einer dieser Gründe zutreffen und eine Teilnahme verhindern. __Für alle anderen Bewohner unserer Zaubereigesellschaft gilt Kostümzwang und für minderjährige Schüler ist um 22 Uhr Partyende. Um die Verbundenheit der Hexen und Zauberer zu den Muggeln zu vertiefen, sind ausschließlich Kostüme der Muggelwelt zum Ball zugelassen. Da das Ministerium sich der Schwere der Aufgabe bewusst ist, wurden bereits vor dem Fest Kostüme ausgewählt, die den Ballbesuchern per Los zugeteilt werden. Bitte senden Sie, liebe Hexe oder lieber Zauberer, dem Festausschuss eine Eule mit Ihrem Namen. Sie werden dann umgehend ein Los erhalten._

Schweigen antwortete ihm. Alle Slytherins saßen da wie vom Donner gerührt.

Draco hustete immer noch. War es denn nicht genug, dass sie alle an diesen blödsinnigen Muggelkundestunden teilnehmen mussten? Womit zum Teufel hatten sie denn _das _nun verdient? Er beschloss, sich schnellstens eine schwerste Krankheit zuzulegen. Oder gab es vielleicht sogar eine Möglichkeit, kurzfristig in Askaban eingelocht zu werden? Mit Option auf Freilassung nach dem lächerlichen Halloween-Ball, selbstredend? Nein – das Ministerium hatte sicher Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit niemand sich drücken konnte.

„Kann man seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen?", murmelte Theodore Nott neben ihm. Scheinbar gingen seinen Gedanken in eine ähnliche Richtung.

„Da mache ich nicht mit!", erklärte Pansy kategorisch. „Ich bin krank. Jetzt schon. Ich habe Fieber, sehr hohes Fieber!" Sie fasste sich an die Stirn.

So sehr die Slytherins in höllischer Aufruhr waren, die Schüler der anderen Hogwartshäuser schienen entzückt zu sein.

„Ein Ball!", schwärmte eine Ravenclaw direkt am Nebentisch. „Vom Ministerium und wir dürfen alle hinkommen! Oh, ich hoffe, ich bekomme ein schönes Kostüm!"

Auch die Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors schnatterten aufgeregt miteinander.

„Man könnte glauben, die haben sich das ausgedacht um uns zu ärgern", knurrte Draco, der endlich wieder sprechen konnte.

„Ich wage mir nicht vorzustellen, was Vater dazu sagt", murmelte Nott.

Draco sah ihn an, dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf und er fing leise an zu lachen. Es war ihm unmöglich, es zu unterdrücken.

„Was ist jetzt komisch?", wollte Pansy wissen und ballte zornig die Fäuste. „Findest du das etwa witzig? Kann ich ja kaum glauben, nachdem du eben gerade fast erstickt wärst!"

„Es ist nur … Theo bringt es gerade auf den Punkt." Der blonde Slytherin bemühte sich ernst zu werden, aber es gelang im nicht so recht."Für uns ist das schlimm genug – aber kannst du dir deine Mutter in einem Muggelkostüm vorstellen? Vielleicht als … wie hießen die noch … ach ja, ich hab´s: als Schornsteinfeger? Oder als … haha … Straßenkehrer?" Es ging nicht mehr, er prustete heraus. „Lucius´ Gesicht möchte ich sehen – und ich _werde _es sehen!"

Pansy war immer noch sauer, aber sie dachte darüber nach.

„Du meinst … wenn es keine Möglichkeit gibt, sich da raus zu winden … ich bin ja immer noch der Ansicht, mann könnte es zumindest versuchen … machen wir also das Beste draus?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Das Ministerium wird sich sicher hieb- und stichfeste Überprüfungsmethoden überlegt haben, um zu verhindern, dass sich jemand drückt." Er senkte die Stimme. „Überleg mal – Professor Trelawney als Nymphe vielleicht? Wäre das nicht einen Blick wert?"

Pansy prustete ebenfalls los.

„Fudge als Clown?", schlug sie dann lauthals lachend vor.

„Fakt ist doch, wir werden alle bescheuert aussehen – der eine mehr, der andere weniger. Und stell dir Moody im Ballerinakostüm vor… tja."

Bei der Vorstellung kicherte der gesamte Tisch.

„Also Augen zu und durch?"

Draco nickte.

„Falls du dann als Prinzessin auftreten musst – darf ich dir dann die Schleppe tragen?" Blaise warf einen gespielt schmachtenden Blick in Dracos Richtung und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern.

Dafür erhielt er einen gehörigen Tritt unter dem Tisch.

„Aua!"

„Was bitte macht einen Hippie aus?" Draco starrte auf das Pergament, das seine Eule ihm überbracht hatte. Nicht, dass er schlechte Laune hatte, im Gegenteil. Vor dem Los des Ministeriums hatte er bereits eine andere Nachricht erhalten.

Lucius schäumte, er konnte seinen Vater förmlich vor sich sehen, platzend vor Wut.  
Nun ja, auf dessen Kostüm als „Cowboy" war er schon jetzt gespannt. Obwohl es bestimmt noch schönere Alternativen gegeben hätte.

Pansy hatte ihr Los schon gestern erhalten. Sprunghaft war ihre Haltung von „ich habe ein unheilbares Fieber" zu „ich kann es kaum noch erwarten" übergesprungen. Als Königin hatte sie es ja auch ziemlich einfach. Ein rüschiges Kleid mit passendem, verrucht tiefem Ausschnitt und ein Krönchen – mehr brauchte es dazu nicht.

Draco dagegen stand vor einem Rätsel, denn der Begriff „Hippie" sagte ihm gar nichts. Fragen konnte er kaum jemanden, also musste er sich irgendwoher Informationen beschaffen.  
Ob man etwas dazu in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts finden konnte? Einen Versuch war es allemal wert.

Unzählige Muggelkundewälzer später war er immer noch nicht schlauer. Vor allem, weil er gar nicht wusste, wo er suchen sollte. Gereizt schob er das letzte Buch so heftig von sich, dass es mit einem Knall auf der Erde landete – direkt vor der Person, die er als _aller_letztes sehen wollte im Moment.

„Kannst du nicht woanders rumhängen, Potter?", blaffte er und versuchte rasch, das Buch aus dessen Blickfeld zu bringen.

„_Muggel – Mythen und/oder Tatsachen_?" Harry hatte den Titel trotzdem schon gelesen und grinste. „Entschuldige bitte, Malfoy, ich wusste nicht, dass du diesen Teil der Bücherei für dich gepachtet hast."

Draco wurde rot, er spürte es und ärgerte sich darüber.  
„So ist es!", schoss er zurück. „Also, wenn Euer Potterheit sich untertänigst aus Unserem Blickfeld begeben würde?", schoss er zurück. Gut, dass er sich gemerkt hatte, wie Pansy seit Neuestem redete.

„Schon mal nicht schlecht – wenn du Kaiser Nero gezogen hast, dann ist die Imitation wirklich nicht übel." Harrys Grinsen verstärkte sich.

„Und du?", entgegnete Draco streitlustig. „Für dich ist das Ganze doch sowieso ein Kinderspiel, Potter, also lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Das glaubst du vielleicht." Sofort verdüsterte sich Potters Miene, so finster hatte er selten ausgesehen. Jedenfalls nicht, dass Draco sich erinnern konnte. „Viel Spaß noch beim Recherchieren." Damit ließ er den Slytherin links liegen und ging zur Tür der Bibliothek.

Draco sah ihm noch einen Moment hinterher, überlegte kurz und folgte ihm rasch.

„Habe ich da etwa auf einen Nerv getroffen?", spottete er, als er Potter einholte. „Als was wirst _du _denn unsere Anwesenheit beehren?"

„Geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!"

Ups – da schien jemand _wirklich _schlechte Laune zu haben. Draco spuckte sich in Gedanken schon in die Hände und freute sich darauf, den Gryffindor ordentlich aufs Korn zu nehmen. Potter zu ärgern, das war sein Lieblingsjob.

„Musst du etwa im Minirock vor uns erscheinen?", hänselte er weiter. „Steht dir bestimmt ausgezeichnet!"

Harry sah aus, als wollte er eine wütende Antwort in seine Richtung schleudern. Stattdessen riss er sich zusammen und lächelte zuckersüß.

„Das würde dir gefallen, was? Wusste nicht mal, dass du auf mich in kurzen Röckchen stehst. Dann hätte ich ja schon viel eher eins angezogen." Der Sarkasmus troff nur so von seinen Worten.

„Nein, danke – allein bei der Vorstellung wird mir schlecht." Draco ärgerte sich über den gut gelungenen Konter.

„Diese ganze Chose ist einfach nur lächerlich", murmelte Harry, mehr zu sich selbst. „Wer hat sich so eine dämliche Idee bloß einfallen lassen!"

„Ganz mein Reden – aber hey – wer weiß, wer da noch so alles in unmöglichen Kostümen auftaucht." Draco senkte die Stimme. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was Snape tragen wird."

„Stimmt, habe ich nicht." Harry kämpfte mit sich, dann fragte er doch. „Was denn?"

Draco machte eine Kunstpause, um die Spannung ein wenig in die Länge zu ziehen, dann verkündete er: „Er wird Jockey. Und zufällig _weiß _ich, wie so einer aussieht."

Harry brach in Gelächter aus.

„Oh mein Gott, und ich dachte, _mich_hätte es schlimm getroffen. Ich wette, er ist begeistert!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung", stimmte Draco ihm zu. „Als was geht Weasley?"

„Ron? Er spielt Schaffner – nicht besonders schwierig."

„Nicht der – die Kleine."

Harrys Lachen ebbte ab, misstrauisch sah er Draco an.

„Wieso willst da das wissen?"

„Nur so." Wenn er es wollte, konnte Draco unschuldig wie der Frühlingsmorgen schlechthin aussehen. „Aber eigentlich würde mich tatsächlich _noch_ mehr interessieren, was _du _für ein Los gezogen hast. Und wieso du deshalb so eine Flappe ziehst. Du kennst dich doch aus mit der Muggelwelt, du bist da aufgewachsen, also, wo ist dein Problem?"

Harry zögerte, dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, vergiss es. Du wirst dich nur drüber lustig machen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Quid pro quo, Potter. Du verrätst mir dein Los und ich dir meins. Vielleicht können wir uns gegenseitig helfen – ausnahmsweise mal, wir scheinen beide in einer Zwickmühle zu sitzen."

„Ich traue dir nicht."

„Da tust du normalerweise auch gut daran. Aber mal ganz ehrlich – ich würde es spätestens zum Halloweenball sowieso sehen." Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nachdem du dich unsterblich blamiert hast, natürlich."

„Das werde ich sowieso – mit oder ohne deiner Hilfe. Da wäre mir sogar ein Röckchen lieber gewesen."

Draco wurde ungeduldig.

„Was ist jetzt?"

„Du zuerst."

„Von mir aus. Was ist ein Hippie?"

Harry sah ihn an, dann lachte er wieder los.

„Wie erkläre ich das am Besten?" Er prustete und versuchte verzweifelt, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Ich ahne Böses."

„So schlimm ist es nun auch nicht, aber gerade bei dir … okay. Der Begriff Hippie leitet sich von hip ab – also angesagt."

„Der Tatsache an sich kann ich jetzt nichts schlimmes entnehmen."

Harry grinste wieder.

„Also, diese Leute haben sich damals gegen die ihrer Meinung nach spießigen Lebensumstände gewehrt. Sie wollten selbst bestimmen, wie sie leben können und sich nicht von der landläufigen Meinung was _normal _und _nicht normal _ist, einengen lassen. Kurz und gut, sie haben alles das gemacht, was man damals halt als völlig abwegig bezeichnete."

„Soweit habe ich das verstanden, aber was war denn so aufregungswürdig? Sind die alle nackt auf die Straße gegangen oder was?"

„Das vielleicht nun nicht … obwohl es da bestimmt auch so einige gegeben hat."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Draco alarmiert.

„Vielleicht liest du es dir mal durch – in der Muggelgeschichte rund um 1960 findest du sicher was. Würdest du jetzt einen Muggel fragen, was er sich unter einem Hippie vorstellt, würde er dir sicher spontan antworten: Lange Schlaghosen mit Blümchen drauf, wallende Lockenmähne und eine Gitarre in der Hand. Zugekifft bis zum Anschlag und Anhänger der freien Liebe."

Draco war schon bei „lange Hosen mit Blümchen" förmlich der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt. Der Rest kam langsamer nach.

„_Zugekifft_? Was ist das denn?"

„Drogen. Die dich angeblich glücklich machen."

„Ich nehme nicht mal einen Kopfschmerzzauber, selbst wenn ich Kopfschmerzen habe! Drogen – das ist doch was für …" Der Rest ging in unverständlichem Gemurmel unter.

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass ich das gut finde. Außerdem erwartet doch sicher keiner, dass du dir da ein Pfeifchen reinziehst. Meinst du, das Ministerium kennt sich da so genau aus? Fürs äußere Erscheinungsbild sollten ja die Hosen, die Haare und die Gitarre reichen. Und vielleicht noch ein schickes Stirnband dazu."

„Wieso haben andere Leute so ein Glück mit ihrem Los und ich nicht", knurrte Draco.

„Glaub mir, wenn wir tauschen könnten – ich würde es tun."

„Was uns zum nächsten Punkt bringt – spuck aus."

„Ich darf als Bestattungsunternehmer gehen."

„Als was bitte?"

„Jemand, der in der Muggelwelt Beerdigungen organisiert", antwortete Harry ungeduldig. „Was glaubst du, was das für Assoziationen weckt? Noch heute geben mir einige Leute die Schuld an Cedrics Tod. Potter als Gevatter Tod – oh ja, ich fühle mich wirklich wohl dabei. Jemand im Ministerium fand das wohl äußerst witzig – vielleicht denken die mal nach, wenn sie sich so einen Scheiß ausdenken."

Draco überlegte. Er persönlich fand ja seinen Part immer noch schlimmer, aber für Potter … die Argumente waren einleuchtend.

„Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit, das ganze vielleicht ins Lächerliche zu ziehen?", fragte er nach einer Denkpause. „Gibt's da in der Muggelgeschichte nicht vielleicht einen … Besattungsunternehmer, der irgendwie witzig war? Nicht ins Klischee passt? Ein bisschen Interpretation wird doch wohl erlaubt sein."

„Bestattungsunternehmer", korrigierte Harry automatisch. „Der Tod ist ja nicht besonders witzig, ich glaube kaum, dass sich da was finden lässt." Er machte eine Pause und grübelte dann angestrengt. „Aber irgendwie …" Urplötzlich erhellte sich seine Miene. „Malfoy – du bist ein Genie!"

„Danke", antwortete Draco trocken. „Das wusste ich schon immer, aber wofür die Komplimente? Ich komme gerade nicht hinterher."

„Das wirst du auf dem Ball sehen." Harry lachte plötzlich befreit. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen muss – aber du hast etwas gut bei mir."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal hören würde." Draco grinste ebenfalls. „_Ich_weiß schon jetzt, wie du dich revanchieren kannst."

„Ach ja? Wie denn?"

„Das wirst du auf dem Ball sehen", wiederholte der Slytherin in bester Harry-Potter-Manier.

„Du siehst wirklich … scharf aus." Pansy hielt sich vor Lachen das Krönchen fest, das auf ihrem Kopf balancierte. Ihr Ballkleid war so voluminös, dass es fast den halben Raum einnahm.

„Vielen Dank, es hat auch reichlich Mühe gekostet."

Draco hatte sich einige Bilder angesehen, nachdem er dank Potter gewusst hatte, wo er sie finden konnte. Er würde so oder so dämlich dreinschauen – also hatte er beschlossen, das Ganze zu übertreiben und es noch mehr ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Nämlich genau das zu tun, was er auch Potter geraten hatte.

Zu einer rosafarbenen Hose, auf der knallblaue und quietschgelbe Blumen prangten, trug er ein dunkelgrünes Lederhemd, das ihm bis auf die Knie reichte. Die normalerweise kurzen, silberblonden Haare wallten ihm bis zur Hüfte. Lederschnüre waren darin eingeflochten, auch hier konnte man aufgesetzte Blümchen in Primärfarben entdecken, die aus der Pracht hervorleuchteten. Sogar einige pinkfarbene Herzchen. Zur Krönung trug er noch ein breites Stirnband und dünne Sandalen, die wirklich schräg aussahen. Nur auf die vorgeschlagene Gitarre hatte er verzichtet, was genug war, war genug.

„Dafür fällt dein Busen gleich aus dem Kleid", fügte er hinzu.

„Hättest du wohl gerne. Nix, das sitzt alles genauso wie es soll. Und ist absolut härteerprobt."

Draco lachte. Sie hatten beide viel Spaß beim Aussuchen der Klamotten und den Anproben gehabt, allein dafür hatte sich die Sache gelohnt.

„Darf ich dann bitten, Euer Hoheit?"

„Gerne doch", antwortete Pansy geziert und reichte ihm die in einen Handschuh gehüllte rechte Hand.

„Dann lass uns mal schauen, was du noch so für Gestalten rumhängen, Majestät."

Der Ballsaal des Ministeriums, so erweitert, dass die mehreren hundert Personen auch hineinpassten, quoll trotzdem förmlich über.

Draco hatte schon zum Anfang Deckung genommen, als er in der Menge seinen Vater erblickt hatte. Innerlich krümmte er sich vor Lachen. Lucius´ Gesicht war so dermaßen griesgrämig, da halfen nicht einmal der das Westernoutfit und der flotte Cowboyhut, um ihn etwas farbenfroher dastehen zu lassen.

Das Ministerium – allen voran Arthur Weasley, der als etwas verkleidet war, was man einen „Elektroniker" nannte – hatte die Anwesenden herzlich begrüßt und das Buffet, die Tanzfläche und nicht zuletzt die Punschschüssel freigegeben.

„Möchtest du was trinken?", erkundigte sich Draco bei Pansy.

„Klar, gerne." Sie wedelte sich mit ihrem Elfenbeinfächer Luft zu. „Ganz schön warm hier, puh."

„Setz dich, ich hole was. Und pass auf, dass du dich dabei mit deinem Superkleid nicht auf die Nase legst."

Pansy streckte ihm völlig unköniginnenhaft die Zunge heraus.

Auf dem Weg zur Bar stieß Draco mit einem Etwas in einem schreiend rot-gelb-grün karierten Anzug zusammen.

„Verzeihung, darf ich mal …"

„Hallo, Malfoy. Hey, du siehst ja aus wie eine lebende Zeitreise in die Sixties." Unglaublich aber wahr - Potter.

„Und wie siehst du aus?", rutschte es Draco heraus. „Da tun einem ja die Augen weh!"

„Bei dir vielleicht nicht? Darf ich mich vorstellen?" Harry grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Mein Name ist Stan. Gebrauchtsargverkäufer und Bestattungsunternehmer. Früher habe ich mal Schiffe verkauft, aber dieses Metier steht mir besser."

„Ich verstehe kein Wort."

„Das ist aus einem Computerspiel. Sagt dir sicher nichts, ich weiß, aber ich habe mir einfach mal die Freiheit gegönnt, den Beruf frei zu interpretieren. Ganz nach deinem Vorschlag. Wenn du willst, erkläre ich es dir mal irgendwann." Er zwinkerte Draco zu.

„Was auch immer ein Computerspiel ist – der Anzug steht dir hervorragend. Du solltest immer so gehen." Draco sah sich um. „Die meisten schauen mehr darauf, wie sie selbst wirken, als dass sie auf die anderen achten."

„Yapp. Obwohl es durchaus Spaß macht, einige Kostüme durch den Kakao zu ziehen." Harry wies vielsagend nach links.

„Ach du heilige Schei… was ist _das _denn?"

„Dolores Umbridge als Stripteasetänzerin." Harry verlor die Selbstbeherrschung, die er bisher beibehalten hatte, prustete los und hielt sich dabei die Seiten. „Die Strapse sehen doch süüüß aus, oder?"

„Ich werde blind!" Draco fuchtelte hilflos mit den Händen. „Hilfe!"

„Genau dasselbe habe ich auch gedacht. Sie würde bestimmt den Preis für das beste Kostüm gewinnen. Gott sei dank gibt's so was heute Abend nicht."

„Bloß nicht. Und Pansy verdurstet bestimmt schon – ich muss weiter."

„Sie scheint sich doch ganz gut zu unterhalten."

„Wieso?"

Draco sah sich um und entdeckte Pansy im angeregten Gespräch mit einem Piraten. So sah es jedenfalls aus, bei näherem Hingucken erwies sich der Pirat als Hermine Granger. Seit wann wechselten die beiden überhaupt Worte miteinander?

Das fragte sich Ron Weasley wohl auch, denn er saß mit einem ziemlich ratlosen Blick daneben. Als Schaffner sah er ziemlich dämlich aus, musste Draco feststellen.

„Scheint ja geradezu so, als würden die Häuser von Hogwarts heute Abend übergreifend zusammenhalten." Harry lachte wieder leise und wies auf die Tanzfläche.

Blaise Zabini – in verwegenem Schwarz und als jemand namens _Zorro _gekleidet – schwebte gerade mit Susan Bones vorbei, die sich bemühte, dabei nicht über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Die steckten nämlich in gewaltigen Boots, die mindestens um drei Nummern zu groß waren.

„Was ist denn das für ein Kostüm?"

„Holzfäller, würde ich meinen."

„Okay, sieht tatsächlich nach einem Waffenstillstand heute Abend aus. Sollten wir nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen."

„Mitnichten, mit wem soll ich mich denn dann ständig anlegen?" Harry schmunzelte. „Die Damen werden ungeduldig."

Tatsächlich sahen Pansy und Hermine auffordernd in ihre Richtung.

Mit Gläsern des ominös aussehenden Punsches – pink! – gingen die beiden Erzfeinde, die heute ausnahmsweise keine waren, zusammen zu dem Tisch zurück, an dem sich eine kunterbunte Mischung aus allen Häusern niedergelassen hatte. Es wurde viel gelacht und eine ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte vor.

Pansy betrachtete das Glas skeptisch, das Draco vor sie hinstellte.

„Es passt ja zu deiner Hose, aber schmeckt das auch?" Sie nahm einen Schluck, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht merklich auf. „Doch, schmeckt."

„Dann kann ich es ja wohl auch probieren." Draco nickte wieder zur Tanzfläche. „Sag mal, habe ich was verpasst? Blaise und Bones?"

Pansy senkte die Stimme, so dass niemand außer ihnen beiden die Konversation mitbekommen konnte.  
„Er ist seit Monaten hinter ihr her – ja, du scheinst wirklich was verpasst zu haben."

„Mit einer Hufflepuff? Und dann noch einem Halbblut? Er muss es ja wissen."

„Och, da kenne ich andere, die würden nur zu gerne mal mit einer bestimmten Gryffindor …"

„Ziege", antwortete Draco mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Pansy schmunzelte nur und nahm noch einen Schluck vom Punsch.

„Hast du sie irgendwo gesehen? Wo wir schon dabei sind?"

„Am Ende des Tisches. Neben Finch-Fletchley. Der übrigens echt _groovy_aussieht – so als Steinzeitmensch." Sie prustete in ihr Glas.

Draco sah unauffällig in die Richtung. Finch-Fletchley interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne, obwohl das Kostüm noch lächerlicher wirkte als sein eigenes. Nein, seine Konzentration richtete sich auf die eine Person, von der er _wirklich _gespannt war, wie sie aussehen würde.

Ginny Weasley unterhielt sich gut gelaunt mit dem „Steinzeitmenschen". Und ihre Kostüm … was immer es auch darstellen mochte, es sah sexy aus. Ein knappes Jäckchen, ein kurzer Rock, alles in dunkelblau gehalten. Ein keckes Mützchen als Krönung obendrauf.

Draco debattierte innerlich mit sich. Sollte er einen weiteren Versuch starten? In der Vergangenheit waren sie reichlich wenig erfolgreich ausgefallen. Aber so, wie heute die Stimmung war – mehr als einen erneuten Rüffel konnte er ja nicht einstecken.

„Du entschuldigst mich mal kurz, oder?", wandte er sich an Pansy.

„Sicher – solange du für Getränkenachschub sorgst und es nicht vergisst." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich sowieso gleich wieder da." Große Hoffnungen machte Draco sich nicht.

Er schlenderte gespielt gleichgültig um den Tisch herum und machte schließlich vor Weasley halt. Dann tippte er ihr leicht auf die Schulter.

Ginny sah sich höflich desinteressiert um, dann klappte ihr der Unterkiefer herunter, er sah es genau. Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und brach dann in Gelächter aus. Es war ihr zuwider, man konnte es in ihrem Gesicht entdeckten, trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders.

„Malfoy?", brachte sie japsend heraus.

„Na gut, mein Kostüm ist nicht so aufregend wie deins, aber es steht mir doch, oder?" Draco strich sich affektiert über die wallende Mähne.

„Merlin, ich hätte dich fast nicht wiedererkannt!" Ginny versuchte, ihren Lachkrampf zu bezwingen und bekam sich nach einiger Zeit wieder in die Gewalt. „Was willst du?"

„Dich fragen, ob du vielleicht tanzen möchtest. Ich verspreche auch, mich anständig zu benehmen – obwohl die Hippies ja als sehr direkt bekannt waren."

Einen langem Moment lang sagte sie nichts und widerstreitende Gefühle machten sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln.

„Ausnahmsweise. Weil heute Halloween ist. Und weil mir die Herzchen in deinem Haar ausnehmend gut gefallen."

_Na bitte. Geht doch. Alles beginnt mit einem kleinen Schritt – und wenn es nur ein Tanzschritt ist._

Und Draco beschloss, dem Ministerium eine anonyme Dankeseule für diese Chance zukommen zu lassen – allerdings nicht bevor er die verdammten langen Haare losgeworden war.


End file.
